The invention is directed toward devices for removing surgical blades from blade holders.
The scalpel, as a surgical implement, typically includes a handle having a tang with an upraised portion that mounts a replaceable blade. The handle, which can be resterilized, and is therefore reusable, is typically produced in one of two sizes, i.e. No. 3 and No. 4. The tang of a No. 3 handle is of a standard size to fill all sizes of the smaller dissecting blades used for internal incisions. Similarly, the tang of a No. 4 handle is of a standard size to fit all sizes of skin blades which are used to sever the skin in the initial incision. The width of the heel of each of these surgical blades is fairly standard.
Each blade has a longitudinal opening cut therethrough which is adapted to slidably accommodate the upraised portion of the tang. When the tang is slidably positioned to project through the opening in the blade, the spring steel of the blade allows it to snap over the projection of the tang, locking the blade on the handle.
The blades are not reusable, and therefore must be safely and efficiently removed from the reusable handle. In order to remove the blade, the rearward portion of the blade adjacent the opening, i.e., the heel, must be pried upward or distorted in order to clear the projection of the tang. In the past, the surgical nurse has often accomplished this task by using a forceps. With the heel portion of the blade pried over the top of the projection, the blade is then held by an instrument, such as a forceps, and is slidably pulled off the handle tang. Such manual removal of the soiled blade is not only awkard, but also can be hazardous since the blade may carry viruses or other infectious disease.
At the conclusion of surgery, it is also important that all blades used be accounted for and discarded in a package which will not permit removed blades to fall out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,397, issued to Neumann, represents an attempt to devise a blade remover which has a downwardly extending projection that pushes the heel of the blade over the tang. When the handle is removed from the device, an inner wall abuts the heel of the blade and prevents the blade from following the handle. The device, while perhaps an improvement over the manual forceps method, is not satisfactory since it is awkward and frustrating to manipulate. Even after fully understanding how the device is to be used, the blades are removed with difficulty. Moreover, the construction of the device is expensive, cumbersome and bulky.
Another device is manufactured by Devon Industries, Inc., under the trademark "BladeGuard". The remover has an upright member with a square notch cut therein. A horizontal guard is located above and directly in front of the notched member. The tang is slid forward through the notch until only the heel portion of the blade rests on the member. The handle is then pressed downward which lifts the heel of the blade from the tang. The handle is then pulled out from the blade which is prevented from following by the guard. This device is also somewhat difficult to use and requires some operator dexterity in order to be able to remove blades efficiently.
A device similar to the Devon device in basic concept is manufactured by Jermed Limited. The device has a notched member which pries the heel of the blade over the tang when the handle is pressed upward. The handle is then pulled out from the blade which is prevented from following by an overhanging surface which catches the heel of the blade.
Each of these prior art devices requires a plurality of elements, one positioned on one side of the blade, that pries the blade over the tang and a second element, positioned on the opposite side of the blade, which abuts the heel of the blade to prevent the blade from moving with the handle as it is released.
There is therefore a definite need for a blade remover which easily and safely removes the blade, which is inexpensive and which is a self-contained unit that does not need elements positioned on each side of the blade for removal.